The Sorcerers of Disneyland Park
The Sorcerers of Disneyland is an interactive game attraction for Disneyland Park in Anaheim, California Which is a Spinoff to Walt Disney World's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. But Unlike the Original Florida Version of This Interactive Game, There Will Feature More Villains (Disney) and Heroes (Disney) and the Game Hunt Will have Theme Lands of the Disneyland Park (Except New Orleans Square and Critter Country). Story Starting off at the Main Street Firehouse, Merlin and Selena Gomez welcomes park guests to their special hideout, teaches them the basics of the game with Portal activation and spell card usage and begins to tell the story. Hades, bored with the nothingness of the Underworld, is looking for a new summer home with Disneyland Park looking like an ideal spot, though Merlin stands in his way. He sends Panic and Pain to Merlin's home to steal the Crystal of Disneyland's Magic Kingdom--a powerful artifact that keeps evil forces in check at the park, but they end up awakening Merlin in the process. In a brief scuffle, the crystal is shattered into several pieces, but only four pieces are scattered to different locations throughout the park. Annoyed, Hades decides to call upon a team of villains to help retrieve the crystal shards for him, including Judge Doom, Jafar, Dr. Facillier, Cruella de Vil, Maleficent, Cedric CLU 2, Ursula and More. Main Street U.S.A./World Bazaar Pongo serves as the guests' guide in this quest. Cruella has made a deal with disguised as Boss Teal: Underworld Crime Boss) to have all the Dalmatians in her possession in exchange for the crystal. Cruella sends Horace and Jasper to catch the dogs for her. Meanwhile, Pongo called on the local dogs to help guard the crystal, but are threatened by Jasper & Horace, who start thinking that the dogs are in cahoots with Merlin while driving in their truck and plan on harming the dogs so they can get the crystal. The guests stop the duo by destroying their truck using the Sorcerer's Crest (the symbol on the back of the spell cards). The guests then go to confront Jasper, who is setting up a trap for the 99 Dalmatian Puppies. He, however, spots the guests and tries to subdue them using fireworks, only to have a barrel dumped on him. Selena and Merlin then informs the guests that some of the captured Puppies are in the local stables and Pongo has gone to help. Cruella informs Hades that the Dalmatians are guarding the crystal piece and she goes off with Hades to start a fireworks display that will cause a distraction as they steal the crystal. Cruella orders Horace to get rid of the dogs. The guests then use the Sorcerer's Crest to stop Horace and save the Dalmatians. Cruella, in order to get the crystal, breaks into Merlin's Secret Main Street Vault by crashing her car through the wall of said vault. The guests do battle with Cruella, but she still succeeds in getting into the vault. It is revealed that as the guests kept Cruella busy, Perdita and the Puppies had just enough time to switch the crystal piece with a pile of chew toys. The park guests, with the help of Pongo, Selena and Merlin defeat Cruella, infuriating Hades once he finds out. Selena and Merlin then congratulates the guests and gives them a new assignment. Adventureland Genie serves as the guests' guide in this mission, while Merlin and Selena is at the Enchanted Tiki Room attraction, whos soon get's attacked by Jafar's men and Iago. Here, Hades (under the name of Prince Azure) has acquired Jafar's lamp and uses him to capture Selena and Merlin, search for the crystal and take over the kingdom. However, Jafar plans on trying to break free from Hades' control and trap him in the Cave of Wonders. While Genie goes to look for Merlin, the guests go to deal with Iago, who has been ordered by Jafar to use the Sultan's powerful mystic blue diamond ring to uncover the whereabouts of the crystal. But before he can return to Jafar, the guests eavesdrop on Iago, learning the location of the crystal. Iago then proceeds to fight the guests using the magic of the Sultan's ring. After the guests defeat the parrot, Jafar fetches him and heads to the Cave of Wonders. Hades is frustrated with Jafar's lack of progress in finding Merlin and tells him to assume his original form. Jafar spies the guests and sends in a copy of his Giant Snake Form to fight them while he goes after Merlin and Selena. After defeating the snake, Genie heads off to deal with the guards while the guests free Merlin from entrapment inside a lamp with the Sorcerer's Crest. But even after breaking out, Merlin, Selena and Genie have difficulties with Jafar inside the Cave and get captured, leaving the guests to battle Jafar. Iago flies in with Jafar's lamp during the chaos and Merlin manages to break free and fight Jafar, leaving the guests to retrieve the lamp from Iago's clutches and allowing Selena and Merlin to trap Jafar in his lamp again. Genie breaks free and leaves with Merlin before Hades arrives. Merlin, Selena and Genie then congratulate the guests and send them on another mission. Baloo serves as the guests' guide in this mission. Hades has made a deal with Shere Khan after what Mowgli did to him to retrieve a crystal piece in exchange for killing the Mancub forever. This is enough for Shere Khan and Kaa and they are gifted with dark magic as well. The guests battle Kaa and then manage to discredit Shere Khan in front of Kaa using the Sorcerer's Crest. Hades is frustrated with Shere Khan's lack of progress and, after battling the guests, requests Hades to give him power on to take a revenge on the Guests. Later at the Black Pool, Shere Khan tries to attack Mowgli, Bagheera and battles the player. With some help from the Vultures, Shere Khan is defeated. Hades arrives angry of the tiger's defeat and sets his tail on fire again. Merlin, Mowgli, Baloo, Selena, Bagheera and the Vultures congratulate the player in the Swiss Family Treehouse before sending them off on their next mission. Fantasyland Sebastian serves as the guests' guide in this mission. He tells of how Ursula has made a comeback when Hades pulls her from the River Styx to help him out on his conquest. But she plots to double cross him and plans to use the crystal piece she finds for her own plans and, with the aid of Flotsam and Jetsam intends to break down a sea wall to flood Sleeping Beauty Castle and the Rest of Fantasyland. The guests, along with Sebastian and Ariel, manage to follow the sea witch to a shipwreck, only to run into Flotsam and Jetsam. After defeating the eels and moving to the next portal, Ursula sends Glut after the guests. After defeating the shark, the dark magic left behind allows the guests to track the sea witch, only to find Ariel trapped in the flooding castle. Merlin and Selena arrives to help, only for him and Sebastian to realize she's an imposter, calling on the guests to use the Sorcerer's Crest to expose the charade. Ursula is revealed and laughs at Them for falling for her trick. Then she zaps Merlin and Selena with a spell, causing him to disappear, and heads out, claiming that she's only getting warmed up. While Merlin and Selena, who was revealed to have been transported somewhere else by the sea witch's spell, tries to handle the flood, the guests are left to confront Ursula. While searching for the crystal and ignoring Hades' calls in a crystal ball to drain the castle, Ursula battles the guests, disappearing upon her defeat. Merlin, Selena, Ariel and Sebastian then congratulate the guests from the castle moat before Merlin gives the guests their next assignment. Princess Sofia Including Flora, Fauna and Merryweather guide the guests in this quest. Hades gives Maleficent and Cerdic a "Get Out of the Underworld Free" card, allowing her to return from the dead. They then plots to take over Fantasyland using the crystal shard that she has found instead of giving it to Hades and plans to create a trap for him. Upon finding out about Maleficent's revival, Princess Sofia, Flora, Fauna & Merryweather head over to the Forbidden Mountain find out what Maleficent and Cerdic plans to do. Unfortunately, one of Maleficent's Goon s and Cedric's Pet Raven Wormwood captured Flora and Fauna, but Princess Sofia and Merryweather managed to escape. Sofia and Merryweather and the guests travel into Maleficent's castle to free them. After defeating one of the Goons including Wormwood and breaking down a door with the Sorcerer's Crest, Flora and Fauna are freed. Continuing onward, Maleficent and Cedric leaves the crystal with a Goon and Wormwood to power a special device and tells the others to summon Hades from the Underworld so he could be lured into their trap. Maleficent then eavesdrops on the guests and battles them, before retreating to continue their plans. Hades is summoned, having suspicions of Maleficent's treachery, which she and Cedric manages to diffuse. Upon leaving, Maleficent and Cedric promptly casts a spell that engulfs a village in thorns. The Three Fairies and Princess Sofia manage to break up the thorns by combining their magic with the Sorcerer's Crest. Finding Maleficent and Cedric preparing another trap in their lair for the guests, Princess Sofia and the fairies, she transforms into her Dragon Form to battle the guests. Upon their defeat, the fairies and Sofia grab the crystal and escape. Hades comes in to find the trap and Cedric's and Maleficent's remains, disappointed that he left her to her own devices. Merlin, Selena, Princess Sofia and the fairies congratulate the guests at the Mickey Mouse Revue before sending them on their way to another mission. Frontierland/Westernland Sora's & Mickey's ToonTown Tomorrowland Endgame Once all the villains are defeated, Merlin and Selena congratulates the guests for their efforts in keeping the Crystal of Disneyland safe from harm. However, Pain & Panic (in their cute woodland critter forms) trick Selena and Merlin into giving them the crystal and they deliver it to Hades, who summons The Horned King to fight the guests. Fortunately, Selena and Merlin is able to help them defeat the demon and eventually seal away all the villains, including Hades, in a snowglobe. Selena and Merlin then gives the guests a medal of honor to reward them for helping him save the park. Voice Cast Selena Gomez as Herself Jeff Bennet as Merlin and Jasper James Wood as Hades Bobcat Goldthwait as Pain Matt Frewer as Panic Corey Burton as Shere Khan, Flotsam and Jetsam Susan Blakeslee as Flora, Maleficent and Cruella Ariel Winter as Sofia the First ussi Taylor as Fauna Tress MacNeille as Merryweather Jim Cummings as Maleficent's Goon Guard and Kaa the Snake John Goodman as Baloo Jodi Benson as Ariel Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian Patt Carroll as Ursula James Earl Jones as Darth Vader Frank Oz as Yoda Cole Coplan as Olie Polie Joshua Tucci as Billy Bevel Rebecca Brenner as Pollie Pi Chris Sanders as Stitch Robin Willaims as Genie and Timekeeper Jonathon Freeman as Jafar Anika Noni Rose as Tiana Keith David as Dr. Facilier Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis Jenifer Lewis as Mama Odie Peter Barlett as Lawerence Jeff Bridges as Clu 2.0. Olivia Wilde as Quorra Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit, Greasy and Psycho Christopher Lloyd as Judge Doom David Lander as Smarty Weasel Fred Newman as Stupid Weael June Foray as Wheezy Cards Apprentice Mickey's Broomsticks Sora's Keyblade Spin Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blaster Princees Sofia's Magic Almuet Roger Rabbit's Dip Shooter The Golden Harp's Music Ally Dawson's Magical Songbook Austin Moon's Guitar Toss Caballero Donald's Pinata Merlin's Fireball Rapunzel's Hair Whip Robin Hood's Magic Arrow The Giant's Giant Stomp Tinker Bell's Pixie Dust Aladdin's Lamp Cinderella's Magic Ribbon Colonel Hathi's Righteous Stomp Mickey's Magic Beans Gopher's Demolition Dynamite Mr. Toad's Wild Rild Flick Duck's Pie Toss Mary Contrary's Toy Boat Gun Tom Piper's Sword Attack Blue Fairy's Wand Wish Mowgli's Swinging Vine Pongo's Soot Bucket The Cast Member's Power of the Four Keys (Cast Member Exclusive) Wayne and Lanny's Ornament Barrage (Holidays at Disneyland Exclusive) Jack Skellington's Bag of Tricks (Halloween at Disneyland Elcusive) Winnie the Pooh's Honey Bees Category:Disneyland Resort (Anaheim)